Lady Jaina Prachtmeer
Die erfolgreiche Magierin Jaina Prachtmeer ist die ehemalige Herrscherin des zerstörten Theramore und momentane Anführerin der Magier der Kirin Tor. Als jüngste Tochter von Daelin Prachtmeer (Großadmiral von Kul Tiras) ist sie eine langjährige Freundin und Verbündete von Lordaeron und Azeroth. Beschreibung Jaina Prachtmeer ist eine meisterhafte Magierin, die von dem legendären Erzmagier Antonidas höchstpersönlich ausgebildet wurde und derzeit die Anführerin der Kirin Tor. Durch ihre Begabung, ihren Mut und ihre Weisheit gelang es ihr damals, die Überlebenden der Geißel von Lordaeron in Sicherheit zu bringen und nach Kalimdor zu führen. Dort gründete sie die Stadt Theramore, über die sie bis zu ihrer Zerstörung herrschte. Innerhalb der Allianz besitzt ihre Meinung großes Gewicht und sie tritt immer wieder für Vernunft und Diplomatie ein. Man sollte ihre Güte aber nicht mit Schwäche verwechseln, denn sonst demonstriert sie gern, wie unklug es ist, sich mit einer Magierin anzulegen. Blizzard Entertainment: Heroes of the Storm: Jaina Prachtmeer (Charakterseite) Grenzenloses Universum: Jaina Prachtmeer Die Tochter von Daelin Prachtmeer - Monarch des an der Küste gelegenen Königreichs Kul Tiras and Großadmiral der Allianz im Zweiten Krieg - war von Kindesbeinen an eine hochbegabte Schülerin der Magie. Sie lernte zuerst beim Erzmagier Antonidas. Dieser führte die Kirin Tor an, einen Rat aus Zauberern, die in der mystischen Stadt Dalaran lebten und arbeiteten. Als junge Erwachsene versuchte Jaina die Ausbreitung einer geheimnisvollen untoten Plage zu verhindern, die für den Ausbruch des Dritten Krieges verantwortlich war und Prinz Arthas Menethil auf einen Pfad völliger Dunkelheit führte. Jaina war viele Jahre mit Prinz Arthas befreundet und hegte auch darüber hinausgehende Gefühle für ihn. Als der Krieg sich ausweitete, erlangte Jaina das Vertrauen von Thrall, dem Kriegshäuptling der neu aufgestellten Horde, und wurde zu einer wichtigen Figur bei der Vereinigung der Völker Azeroths, die gemeinsam die Brennende Legion aufhalten sollten. Gegen Ende des Krieges regierte Jaina die Insel Theramore und konzentrierte ihre Bemühungen darauf, die Beziehungen zwischen Horde und Allianz zu verbessern. Sie war eine eifrige Friedensstifterin, besonders während des Nordend-Feldzuges, als sie versuchte, die Spannungen zwischen Garrosh Höllschrei und König Varian Wrynn zu entschärfen. Danach appellierte sie an Prinz Arthas' Menschlichkeit, nachdem er zum Lichkönig geworden war. Jainas Einstellung zum Frieden - und ihr gesamtes Wesen - änderten sich, als Garrosh Höllschrei, der in Thralls Abwesenheit zum Kriegshäuptling der Horde aufgestiegen war, Theramore mit einer Manabombe auslöschte. Als neue Anführerin der Kirin Tor verfügt sie sowohl über die Macht als auch die Entschlossenheit, Garrosh für sein Blutvergießen büßen zu lassen. Blizzard Entertainment: Grenzenloses Universum: Die Charaktere von Warcraft: Jaina Prachtmeer Geschichte thumb|Jaina als Herrscherin von [[Theramore.]] Jaina ist die Tochter Daelin Prachtmeers, des einstigen Herrschers von Kul Tiras und Großadmiral der Allianz im Zweiten Krieg. Derek Prachtmeer, ihr Bruder, fiel im Zweiten Krieg. Er verbrannte mit seiner Besatzung, als ihr Schiff von einem der von der Horde versklavten roten Drachen angegriffen wurde. Im jungen Alter war Jaina sehr von der Geschichte der Wächterin Aegwynn fasziniert. Als man ihre magische Begabung entdeckte, wurde sie nach Dalaran geschickt, wo sie den ehrwürdigen Erzmagier Antonidas anflehte, sie als Schülerin anzunehmen, um eine der wenigen weiblichen Zauberhexer Dalarans zu werden. Unter dem hohem Druck der Erwartungen ihres Mentors kämpfte sie sich durch und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Lehren. Während ihrer Ausbildung bei den Kirin Tor wurde Jaina Prachtmeer als Wunderkind gepriesen. Ihr Mentor, Antonidas, glaubte, dass die begabte junge Zauberin eines Tages seine Position als Anführer der Kirin Tor übernehmen würde. Aufgrund ihrer königlichen Abstammung war es unausweichlich, dass Jaina und Prinz Arthas Menethil, dem Sohn von König Terenas II, aufeinander treffen würden. Obwohl Jaina beabsichtigte, sich ganz dem strengen Pensum ihrer arkanen Studien zu widmen, fand sie sich bald in einer Liebesbeziehung mit ihrem Freund aus Kindertagen wieder. Jaina und Arthas hegten tiefe Gefühle füreinander, doch um ihrem jeweiligen Schicksal folgen zu können, mussten sich ihre Wege schließlich trennen. Arthas‘ Pflichten als Paladin der Silbernen Hand und als Erbe des Thrones von Lordaeron nahmen ihn sehr in Anspruch, während Jaina ihrer Bestimmung folgte, sich zu einer der mächtigsten Magierinnen Azeroths zu entwickeln. Die Seuche von Lordaeron Viele Jahre später trat eine Seuche aus dem Norden Lordaerons hervor, welche die Aufmerksamkeit von Antonidas auf sich zog. Er wurde von dem Propheten Medivh aufgesucht, der ihn vor dem Untergang des Königreichs warnte und ihm riet, das Land gen Westen zu verlassen. Antonidas glaubte dem Propheten nicht und schickte ihn weg. Jaina jedoch, die das Gespräch unter Verstohlenheit mitgehört hatte, spürte eine große Macht um den Propheten und glaubte an die Wahrheit seiner Warnungen. Antonidas ließ sich nicht überzeugen und entsandte Jaina nach Brill um die Seuche weiter zu untersuchen. Er arrangierte ein Zusammentreffen mit Prinz Arthas, auf das sie gemeinsam das Problem lösen können. Als Jaina und Arthas Brill erreichten, bemerkten sie Merkwürdiges: unter Anderem einen Totenbeschwörer und eine Monstrosität, die aus mehreren Leichen zusammengeflickt war. Sie besiegten mehrere Streitkräfte der Untoten und erreichten eine Kornkammer, welche verseuchtes Getreide beinhaltete. Die Kisten trugen das Siegel Andorhals, dem Hauptverteiler von Getreide in ganz Lordaeron. Sie verfolgten den Totenbeschwörer, der sich als Kel'Thuzad offenbarte und kämpften sich durch Horden von Untoten. Nach einer Warnung Kel'Thuzads wurde er schließlich von Arthas getötet. Jaina und Arthas folgten dem Weg zurück nach Lordaeron und machten eine kurze Rast in Herdweiler. Als sie das Dorf jedoch erreichten, bemerkten sie sogleich eine große Aufruhr. Erschreckt stellten sie fest, dass das verseuchte Getreide aus Andorhal bereits verteilt und verzehrt wurde. Die Dorfbewohner verwandelten sich der Reihe nach in Untote. Jaina wurde entsandt um Arthas' Mentor Uther Lichtbringer zu warnen und herzuordern. Als sie mit den Kriegern der Silbernen Hand zurückkehrte, war Herdweiler der Zerstörung nahe. Mit Uthers Hilfe gelang es den Angriff abzuwehren und das Dorf zu retten. Arthas, der von der Stärke der Untoten eingeschüchtert und entzürnt wurde, orderte seine Streitkräfte nach Stratholme, wo er sich dem Urheber der Seuche, Schreckenslord Mal'Ganis, stellen wollte. Jaina und Uther folgten Arthas nach Stratholme, doch kamen sie zu spät um die Dorfbewohner zu hindern das verseuchte Getreide zu essen. Alle drei wussten, dass die Dorfbewohner sich rasch in Untote verwandeln und eine Gefahr für das Königreich sein würden. Arthas, der allmählich den Verstand verlor, gab den Befehl zur Exekution der Dorfbewohner. Uther jedoch widersetzte sich dem Befehl und wurde von seinem Kommando wegen ‚Hochverrat’ entbunden. Arthas befahl allen Kriegern sich ihm anzuschließen, wenn sie die Treue zur Krone halten wollten. Ein Teil der Streitkräfte folgte Uther und, sehr zu Arthas' Überraschung, auch Jaina. Nachdem Arthas die Stadt in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte und Mal'Ganis nach Nordrend folgte, kehrten Jaina und Uther zurück. Beide waren von dem Anblick der Trümmer entsetzt. Als Uther sich von Jaina verabschiedet hatte, erschien der Prophet Medivh, der letzte Wächter, und wandte sich nun direkt an Jaina, da er sich ihrem Potential zur Rettung ihres Volkes bewußt war. Er trug ihr auf, die Überlebenden von Lordaeron gen Westen nach Kalimdor zu führen. Jaina nahm den Rat des Propheten an und scharrte alle Menschen um sich die ihr folgen würden. Sie setzten Segel Richtung Westen, nach Kalimdor. Ankunft in Kalimdor thumb|Altes Charaktermodell von Jaina. Nachdem sie die Küsten Kalimdors erreicht hatten, entdeckten sie, dass es den Orcs ebenfalls gelungen war, hierher zu reisen. Im Glauben die Orcs hätten sie nur verfolgt, kam es zu Auseinandersetzungen. Nach einem schweren Kampf mit den Orcs beschloss Jaina, eine Möglichkeit zu suchen, die Orcs besser in Schach zu halten. Der Steinkrallengipfel war nicht nur ein strategisch wichtiger Punkt, sondern beherbergte eine große Macht im Inneren. Nach ihrer Niederlage startete Jaina eine Expedition ins Innere des Berges, um die große Macht aufzuspüren und sie gegen die Orcs zu nutzen. Sie spürte, dass sie verfolgt wurden. Als die Expedition den Kern des Berges erreichte, traf sie zum ersten Mal Kriegshäuptling Thrall und den Taurenhäuptling Cairne Bluthuf. Sie standen kurz davor zu den Waffen zu greifen, doch wurden prompt vom Propheten zum Waffenstillstand gebeten. Thrall war auf der Suche nach dem ‚Orakel’, das ihn nach Kalimdor geschickt hatte. Medivh klärte die verwirrten Menschen, Orcs und Tauren auf. Wenn sie nicht gemeinsam zu den Waffen greifen, würde die Brennende Legion siegen... Zögerlich schloss Jaina einen Nicht-Angriffspakt mit der Horde. Da Thralls Freund Grom Höllschrei von den Dämonen der Legion in Blutrausch versetzt wurde, bot Jaina ihre Unterstützung an. Sie half der Horde den gefangenen Geist Groms aus den Klauen der Dämonen zu reißen. Die Macht des Mannoroth konnte sie jedoch nicht brechen, was Grom nur eine Freiheit von kurzer Dauer einbrachte. Ende des Dritten Krieges Jaina und Thrall blieben weiterhin Verbündete, auch wenn ihre Streitkräfte rapide abnahmen. Sie wurden von Untoten heimgesucht und von den einheimischen Nachtelfen geplagt. Auch gemeinsam wurden sie stark unter Druck gesetzt. Letztendlich erhielt Thrall eine Vision vom Propheten. Jaina folgte seinen Anweisungen und begleitete ihn in den Wald von Eschental. Sie trafen die Anführer der Nachtelfen, Malfurion Sturmgrimm und Tyrande Wisperwind, die ebenfalls an diesen Ort gerufen worden waren. Der Prophet erschien und stellte sich als Medivh vor, der zurückgekehrt war um seine Fehler wieder gut zumachen. Er rief die Menschen, Orcs und Nachtelfen dazu auf, gemeinsam gegen die Legion zu kämpfen. Sie willigten ein und sammelten ihre Streitkräfte am Fuße des Berges Hyjal. Jaina nutzte ihre arkanen Zauber um die Legion aufzuspüren. Sie entdeckte, dass der Dämonenlord Archimonde und seine Legion schon bald ihren Stützpunkt erreichen würden. Die Verteidiger errichteten drei Stützpunkte, um den Weltbaum Nordrassil zu beschützen. Jainas Stützpunkt wurde zuerst von der Legion heimgesucht und nach kurzer Zeit gänzlich ausgelöscht. Als Jaina Archimonde persönlich gegenüberstand, konnte sie sich in letzter Sekunde mit einem Teleportzauber in Sicherheit bringen. Thrall wurde ebenfalls überrannt und durch Jaina vor dem Tod bewahrt. Nachdem Archimonde den Weltbaum erreichte, konnte Malfurion seinen geheimen Verteidungsplan in die Tat umsetzen und Archimonde mit einer gewaltigen Explosion, hervorgerufen durch tausende Irrwische, in den Abgrund der Hölle schicken. In den darauffolgenden Jahren arbeitete sie für den Frieden zwischen Horde und Allianz. Die Gründung von Theramore Jaina zog sich mit den verbleibenden Menschen Richtung Süden zurück, denn die Sicherheit wurde in Lordaeron noch nicht gewährleistet. An der Küste der Düstermarschen gründete sie die Inselfestung Theramore. Es ist unklar, wann genau Theramore gegründet wurde. Es ist anzunehmen, dass die Festung schon bei der Ankuft gegründet wurde, aber man kann auch davon ausgehen, dass dies erst nach dem Krieg geschah. Die Rolle der Festung ist jedoch von großer Wichtigkeit im Krieg zu dem erst kürzlich gegründeten Orcreich Durotar. Als Jaina eines Tages von Mok'Nathal Rexxar aufgesucht wurde, wurde sie um Erklärung des Verrats an Thrall gebeten. Da sie selbst von dem ganzen Zwisten nichts ahnte, beschloss sie, Rexxar zu begleiten und die Angelegenheit zu untersuchen. Als sie das Festland erreichten, wurde der Außenposten von Naga überrant. Nachdem sie einen gefangenen Soldaten retten konnten, wurde Jaina klar wer für die Angriffe verantwortlich war. Ihr Vater Großadmiral Prachtmeer hatte beschlossen Jaina einen Besuch abzustatten. Da er als geschworener Feind der Orcs gilt, kam er um einen Angriff nicht herum. Jaina versuchte verzweifelt ihrem Vater die neue Situation zu erklären, doch wurde prompt zum Schweigen verurteilt. Rexxar konnte jedoch fliehen und berichtete Thrall von dem Vorhaben Prachtmeers. Jaina geriet in Verzweiflung. Während sie einerseits ihrem Vater nichts antun konnte, wollte sie andererseits die neugewonnenen Verbündeten nicht verraten, da sie auch ihnen ihre weitere Existenz verdankte. Trotzdem entschied sich Jaina die Horde zu unterstützen und sich gegen ihren Vater zu stellen. Mit der Hilfe der Goblins gelang es der Horde die Festung zu erreichen und anzugreifen. Da ihr Hass nur Prachtmeer selbst gilt, versuchten sie möglichst den Streitkräften Jainas keinen Schaden zuzufügen. Als sie schließlich Admiral Prachtmeer töteten, waren Jainas letzte Worte warum er nicht auf sie hören wollte. Mit Thralls Hilfe gelang es ihr, den Frieden zwischen ihren Truppen und den Orcs zu erhalten. Dank Jainas unermüdlicher Arbeit ist Theramore bis zum heutigen Tag ein Bollwerk der Allianz in Kalimdor geblieben. Jaina in Theramore 9478.jpg|Jaina in Theramore HauptturmOben5Theramore21092012.jpg Die drei Lieben Rund um Jaina geht man von drei großen Lieben aus, einerseits erfüllt, andererseits unerfüllt. thumb|Jaina Proudmoore ([[TCG ICC-R 4R)]] Arthas Als die Seuche des Untodes begann, sich in den Östlichen Königreichen auszubreiten, bat man Jaina, sie zusammen mit Arthas Menethil, dem Kronprinzen von Lordaeron, zu untersuchen. Die beiden hatten sich schon als Kinder kennengelernt. Als sie älter wurden, unterhielten sie kurz eine Beziehung, brachen ihre Verlobung jedoch. Ihre Romanze mit Arthas ist wohl am Offensichtlichsten, da sie besonders in der Menschenkampagne von Warcraft III betont wird. Es wird außerdem im offiziellen Handbuch beschrieben. Aufgrund der hohen Bekanntheit und ihrer entgegengesetzten Bestimmungen mussten sie ihre Beziehung jedoch aufgeben. Während Jaina und Arthas die Seuche untersuchten, wurde Arthas zunehmend verzweifelt und erbarmungslos in dem Versuch, ihre Verbreitung aufzuhalten und den Verantwortlichen zu finden. Als Arthas seinen Soldaten befahl, die Bevölkerung von Stratholme zu töten – darunter viele, die möglicherweise noch nicht infiziert waren – brachte dieser Tropfen das Fass zum überlaufen, und sie trennte sich von ihm, statt mit anzusehen, wie er eine solch grausame Tat verübte. Später kehrte sie zurück und sah die brennende Stadt, deren Straßen von Leichen übersät waren. Magie Jaina gilt zudem als eine besonders fleißige Schülerin mit einem großen Interesse der Magie. Ihre Liebe zur Magie ließ sie ihre Beziehung zu Arthas beenden und ihr Heimatland verlassen. Sie brach ihr Studium auf Bitten des Erzmagiers Antonidas ab, um die Seuche weiter zu erforschen. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass sie zur Magie eine größere Hingabe teilt. Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer Während ihrer Studien der Magie in Dalaran verliebte sich ein anderer Prinz in Jaina. Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer, der Thronfolger von Quel'Thalas, dem Königreich der Hochelfen. Obwohl er schließlich um sie warb, hatte er nur wenig Erfolg mit dem Versuch, ihre Gunst zu erlangen. Als Kael'thas klar wurde, dass Jainas Herz Arthas gehörte, reagierte er mit Eifersucht und Trauer. Letztendlich, aus der Warcraft III-Erweiterung „The Frozen Throne“ wird deutlich, dass es womöglich eine Beziehung zu Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer gab. In der letzten Mission der Untoten wird man auf ein kurzes Gespräch zwischen Arthas und Kael'thas aufmerksam, in dem Arthas Kael'thas darauf aufmerksam macht, dass er Jaina von ihm 'gestohlen' hat. Kael'thas bestätigt dies mehr oder weniger, in dem er sagt, dass Arthas ihm alles genommen hätte. In der offiziellen Enzyklopädie wird deutlich, dass Kael'thas tatsächlich einmal in Jaina verliebt war, als sie in Dalaran Magie studierte. Aus Selbstzweifel bezüglich des Unterschieds im Alter (sie war eine Jugendliche, er einige Jahrhunderte alt) gab er die Hoffnung jedoch auf. Jaina war außerdem zu sehr auf ihr Studium fixiert, als die Gerüchte um Arthas und Jaina bekannt wurden... Jaina und Thrall Als Jainas und Thralls Streitkräfte nach dem Treffen mit Prophet Medivh von diesem dazu aufgefordert wurden zusammenzuarbeiten, wurden die beiden gute Freunde. Thrall erinnerte sich an Taretha bei der Betrachtung Jainas. Jaina selbst hatte nie einen wirklichen Grund Thrall zu trauen, tat es aber. Ihre Beziehung ist trotz allem sehr stark, sie überlebte sogar den Kampf um Durotar, welcher Jainas Vater und viele orcischen Krieger das Leben kostete. Sie sehen einander noch heute stets als Verbündete. Thrall und Jaina bilden dramaturgisch ein Paar, ganz nach dem Yin-und Yangprinzip: Thrall ist ein großer, muskulöser, männlicher Ork, mit schwerer, schwarzer Rüstung und schwarzem Haar, während Jaina das genaue Gegenteil dazu bildet, denn sie ist ein kleiner, zierlicher, weiblicher Mensch, mit leichter, (eigentlich) rein weißer Robe und blondem Haar. Allerdings gibt es auch eine wichtige Gemeinsamkeit zwischen den Beiden, denn beide haben blaue Augen, und da die Augen schließlich der Spiegel der Seele sind, wird auf diese Weise eine Seelenverwandschaft der Beiden angedeutet. (Quelle: inWoW.de) Werdegang thumb|250px|Entwicklung in World of Warcraft Jaina gehört zu den ältesten und einflussreichsten Charakteren innerhalb des Warcraft-Universums. * Jaina erschien 2002 zum ersten Mal in einem Spiel, als Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos erschien. * Äpfel und Käse sind Jainas Lieblingssnack. * Jaina traf sich einmal heimlich mit Baine Bluthuf, nachdem sein Vater, Cairne, getötet worden war. Sie händigte ihm heimlich Gold aus Theramore aus, um seine militärischen Anstrengungen, Donnerfels zurückzuerobern und den Grimmtotemstamm zu besiegen, zu unterstützen. Wrath of the Lichking Als sich Horde und Allianz in Nordend in einem ausgewachsenen Krieg gegen den Lichkönig befanden, der vor einiger Zeit mit Arthas zu einem einzigen Wesen verschmolzen war und die Offensive begann, sich langsam zu entfalten, betätigte sich Jaina von Zeit zu Zeit als Unterhändlerin zwischen den Fraktionen der Horde und der Allianz. Kürzlich bemühte sie sich, eine hitzige Begegnung zwischen König Varian Wrynn und Garrosh Höllschrei zu entschärfen, bei der es sich um die mysteriöse Entdeckung eines uralten Gottes unter der Titanenstadt Ulduar drehte. Den Frieden zwischen diesen beiden starrsinnigen Anführern der Fraktionen zu wahren, war keine leichte Aufgabe, doch Jaina hatte sich ganz dem Ziel verschrieben, mit vereinten Kräften den Lichkönig zu besiegen. Für sie war diese Aufgabe sogar wichtiger als der Schutz ihres Volkes: ein persönliches Anliegen. Vielleicht glaubte sie tief in ihrem Herzen daran, dass der Arthas, den sie seit ihrer Kindheit kannte, noch immer im tiefsten Inneren des Lichkönigs existierte und auf Befreiung harrte. http://www.wow-europe.com In der eisigen Zitadelle Dann entdeckte Jaina eine Lücke in der Verteidigung der Eiskronenzitadelle, die zu einem Ort namens "Die Seelenschmiede" führte und beauftragte Lehrling Nelphi in Dalaran nach Unterstützung zu suchen. Quest 80: In der eisigen Zitadelle (Allianz) Sie erwartete außerdem die Ankunft von Champions aus dem Kolosseum der Kreuzfahrer, doch ihre Truppen waren eindeutig zu wenige, um sich in die Zitadelle zu wagen. So eine Gelegenheit durfte sie sich allerdings nicht entgehen lassen und so nahm sie das Hilfsangebot einiger Abenteurer in Anspruch. Quest 80: Echos gequälter Seelen (Allianz) In den Hallen der Reflexion schließlich traf Jaina auf Arthas. Doch konnte sie ihn nicht besiegen. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu fliehen, so lange Zeit dazu war. Quest 80: Der Zorn des Lichkönigs (Allianz) Mists of Pandaria: Gezeiten des Krieges thumb|Cover des Romans "[[World of Warcraft-Bücher#World of Warcraft Romane: Diverse|Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges".]] Nach dem Kataklysmus setzte Jaina alles daran, die Beziehungen zwischen Horde und Allianz wieder zu verbessern. Doch kurz vor der Entdeckung Pandarias brachten die wachsenden Spannungen die beiden Fraktionen an den Rand eines neuen Krieges und drohten den letzten Rest an Stabilität zu zerstören. Dann versammelte Garrosh Höllschrei die Armeen der Horde zur Invasion Theramores. Die Allianztruppen sammelten sich in der Stadt, um den Angriff der Horde abzuwehren. Doch sie rechneten nicht mit dem tatsächlichen Ausmaß der verschlagenen und heimtückischen Strategie des Kriegshäuptlings. Garrosh zog die Truppen der Horde zurück und warf dann eine Manabombe auf Theramore ab. Fast alle, die sich in Theramore aufhielten, starben, darunter auch berühmte Helden der Allianz. Nur Jaina blieb verschont und auch das nur, weil sie von Rhonin, Erzmagier der Kirin Tor, kurz vor der Detonation der Bombe durch ein Portal gedrängt wurde. Die Auswirkungen von Garroshs schockierenden Angriff und sein dreister Feldzug, veränderten Jaina unwiderruflich und führten die gutherzige Diplomatin auf einen Pfad der Rache, der ihr Schicksal für immer veränderte. Es verwandelt die Friedenshüterin in eine chaotische, alles verschlingende Macht - auch bekannt als: "Gezeiten des Krieges". Jaina, wutentbrannt und trauernd, benutzte ein magisches Artefakt, um ihre ohnehin schon beeindruckenden Zauberfähigkeiten zu verstärken, und bereitete sich darauf vor, Orgrimmar mithilfe einer gigantischen Flutwelle auszulöschen. Zwei Personen griffen ein: der blaue Drache Kalecgos (mit dem Jaina eine romantische Beziehung eingegangen war) und Thrall. Diese beiden überzeugten Jaina davon, dass sie nicht so grausam und entsetzlich wie Garrosh oder Arthas werden wollte. Nach einiger Überlegung verschonte sie Orgrimmar. Später erzählte sie Thrall, dass sie nicht mehr für den Frieden eintreten würde, nicht, solange Garrosh die Horde anführte. * Die komplette Geschichte können Interessierte in dem Roman "Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges" nachlesen, der am 18. Oktober 2012 im Handel erschien. Blizzard Entertainment: Jaina Prachtmeer – Gezeiten des Krieges jetzt erhältlich Die Magier der Kirin Tor ernannten Jaina zur Erzmagierin und machten sie aufgrund ihrer Charakterstärke und der Kraft ihrer Magie zu ihrer Anführerin. Es war auch die Erfüllung einer Prophezeiung. Nach Garroshs Niederlage in der Schlacht um Orgrimmar drängte Jaina den siegreichen Varian, diese Gelegenheit zu ergreifen und die Horde aufzulösen. Statt das zu tun, erkannte Varian jedoch Vol'jin als den neuen Kriegshäuptling der Horde an und verließ Orgrimmar friedlich. WoW: Legion Im Zuge der Ereignisse um den "Ruf des Rates" als Pre-Event zu WoW: Legion beschließt der Rat der Sechs, die Stadt Dalaran in den Gebirgspass der Totenwinde über Karazhan zu verlegen. Als kurz darauf Erzmagier Khadgar dem Rat sein Anliegen vorträgt, der Horde wieder Zutritt zu den Kirin Tor zu erlauben, ist Jaina über diesen Vorschlag höchst empört und verweigert ihre Zustimmung. Ihrer Meinung nach wird die Horde die Allianz und Dalaran früher oder später erneut verraten. Als die Abstimmung dennoch zugunsten der Horde ausfällt, teleportiert sie sich aus dem Saal der Violetten Zitadelle und verlässt den Rat der Sechs. Khadgar bedauert Jainas Reaktion, aber hatte sie durchaus erwartet. Sie hat so viel durchgemacht. Obwohl es Garrosh Höllschrei war, der die Vernichtung von Theramore befohlen hatte, gibt sie der ganzen Horde die Schuld für ihren Verlust. Khadgar hofft nur, dass Jaina diesen Hass eines Tages überwinden kann. Quest 100: Ruf des Rates WoW: Battle for Azeroth In der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth ist Jaina mit einem aktualisierten Modell einer der Hauptcharaktere. Ihre Heimat Kul Tiras mit der Hauptstadt Boralus dient der Allianz als Stützpunkt. Jaina kommt im Zuge der Gezeiten des Krieges mit dem Ziel zurück in ihre Heimat, die Kultiraner dazu zu bewegen, sich wieder der Allianz anzuschließen. Die Flotte von Kul Tiras ist die mächtigste Kriegsflotte auf Azeroth und wäre für die Allianz ein großer Vorteil. Doch es gibt auch kein Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen beim Wiedersehen geben. Zumal Jaina auch mit Problemen in ihrer Familie kämpft. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Die Hauptcharaktere: Sylvanas, Anduin, Jaina, Thrall & Vol'jin! (07.11.2017) Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Loreschnipsel: Familie Prachtmeer, Kul Tiras und Lordaeron Showdown (14.04.2018) Denn als sie nach Kul Tiras zurückkehrt findet sie statt ihres Bruders Tandred Prachtmeer, der über Kul Tiras herrschen sollte, ihre Mutter Katherine Prachtmeer auf dem Thron des See-Königreichs vor. Diese ist mit dem Anliegen ihrer Tochter, die Kultirianer als neue Verbündete der Allianz zu gewinnen, nicht wirklich einverstanden. So verbannt sie Jaina aus Kul Tiras und wirft die Abenteurer kurzerhand ins Gefängnis von Tol Dagor. Vanion.eu: Das komplette Questerlebnis vom Tiragardesund im Video: Piraten, Verrat und schicke Wälder! (03.03.2018) Erst nachdem es den Abenteurern der Allianz gelingt, die Gefahren in den einzelnen Teilen von Kul Tiras einzudämmen und so das Vertrauen von Katherine Prachtmeer und der verbleibenden Häuser zu gewinnen, kann Katherine ihrer Tochter vergeben und ernennt sie schließlich zur rechtmäßigen Lordadmiralin von Kul Tiras. So schafft es die Allianz schließlich das Vertrauen der Kultiraner zu gewinnen und sie als Verbündete zu rekrutieren. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Loreschnipsel: Ungeahnte Verwandtschaft, Lordadmiralin, Vol'jin & mehr! (23.04.2018) Heimkehr * Blizzard Entertainment: Battle for Azeroth #1 – Jaina: „Heimkehr“ (22.05.2018) Nachdem sie dem finalen Kampf und dem Sieg der Horde und der Allianz über die Brennende Legion fernblieb, zog sich Jaina Prachtmeer in die Ruinen von Theramore zurück, um ihren eigenen Kampf zu führen – den Kampf mit ihrem Gewissen. Im digitalen Comic der Battle for Azeroth-Reihe, „Heimkehr“, denkt sie über ihre bittere Vergangenheit voller Kummer und Verrat nach und entschließt sich zur Rückkehr in ihre Heimat – die Inseln von Kul Tiras – um sich ihr zu stellen. Kriegsbringer: Jaina * Blizzard Entertainment: Der animierte Kurzfilm Kriegsbringer: Jaina ist da (23.07.2018) Jaina Prachtmeer musste schon viele schwere Entscheidungen treffen. Doch keine lastet so schwer auf ihrer Seele wie die Abwendung von ihrem Vater, als er vor Jahren gegen die Horde kämpfte. Damals glaubte sie, er sei von grundlosem Hass zerfressen. Aber heute … fragt sie sich, ob sie nicht auf ihn hätte hören sollen. Ganz Azeroth wird von einem neuen Krieg zwischen Allianz und Horde verzehrt. Diesmal wird sich Jaina nicht abwenden. none|left|480px Die Rückkehr der Hoffnung Jainas Alptraum: Jaina Prachtmeer ringt mit ihren Dämonen, darunter auch mit dem Verrat an ihrem Vater, Admiral Daelin Prachtmeer. Schlaf ist flüchtig – und in den kurzen Momenten ist er voller Alpträume. * Im Reich der Qual: Jaina lebte jahrelang mit ihren eigenen persönlichen Qualen, sowohl als Verratene, als auch als Verräterin. Ihr Weg zur Erlösung hängt dabei nicht nur von ihren aktuellen Entscheidungen ab, sondern auch von ihrer Fähigkeit, denen zu vergeben, die sie am meisten verletzt haben – darunter auch sich selbst. * Die Rückkehr der Hoffnung: Jeder Weg hat die Helden der Allianz zurück nach Kul Tiras geführt. Dort muss Jaina Prachtmeer ihr Erbe zurückfordern und ihren Platz als Tochter der See einnehmen. Um das zu tun, muss sie die Kul Tiranische Flotte herbeirufen und ihre Heimat verteidigen. Blizzard Entertainment: Battle for Azeroth: Was bisher geschah – Woche 2 (23.08.2018) SPOILER Cinematic im Spiel Jainas Alptraum Battle for Azeroth (DE) SPOILER Cinematic im Spiel Im Reich der Qual Battle for Azeroth (DE) Die Rückkehr der Hoffnung Kul Tiras Battle for Azeroth (DE) Schlacht von Dazar'alor thumb|150px In der Schlacht von Dazar'alor ist Lady Jaina Prachtmeer der Endboss für die Horde. Als die Flotte der Allianz sich aus Dazar'alor zurückzieht, bleibt Lady Jaina Prachtmeer mit einer Handvoll Kul Tiranischer Schiffe zurück, um die Verfolger der Horde aufzuhalten. Inmitten eines aufziehenden Sturms lockt Jaina ihre Verfolger immer weiter auf das Große Meer hinaus, wo sie plant, ihren letzten Trumpf auszuspielen. Wowhead: Die Schlacht von Dazar'alor Die Verfolgung von Jaina auf hoher See verläuft in drei Phasen. In der erste Phase greift Jaina das Kriegsschiff der Zandalari mit Korsaren von Kul Tiras an, die den Spielbereich bombardieren. Im Verlauf des Kampfes bekommt der Schlachtzug es auch mit Marinesoldaten zu tun, die Sprengladungen vorbereiten. Wenn die se Sprengladungen nicht vor der Explosion über Bord geworfen werden, verursachen sie schweren Schaden. In der zweiten Phase entfesselt Jaina all ihre Macht und friert den Schlachtzug nach und nach ein. Mithilfe von schwimmenden Hitzequellen muss das Ansammeln von Stapeln Eiskalte Berührung verlangsamt werden, bevor die Spielercharaktere zu Eis erstarren. In der dritten Phase schickt Jaina Prismatische Abbilder, um ihre gefährlichsten Frostzauber zu kopieren. Gefrorene Verbündete müssen befreit werden, bevor sie von Lanze getroffen werden. Dungeonkompendium: Schlacht von Dazar'alor - König Rastakhan * Beute (mythisch): Eisiger Gezeitensturm (Reittier) - "Jaina verfügt über eine Vielzahl von magischen Kräften. Ihre Spezialität ist jedoch das Beschwören von mächtigen Wasser- und Eiselementaren." Galerie Jaina WC3 9463.jpg|Jaina in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Jaina Prachtmeer Counterspell TCG ICC-R 43.jpg|Jaina mit 'Gegenzauber' (WoW TCG ICC-R 43) Jaina Proudmoore TCG ICC-R 4.jpg|Jaina Prachtmeer (TCG ICC-R 4) Jaina Prachtmeer TCG EK 104.jpg|Jaina Prachtmeer, Lady von Theramore (TCG EK, 104) Jaina Varian MoP 1696.jpg|Jaina und Varian Wrynn nach der Schlacht um Orgrimmar Jaina Prachtmeer Kul tiras 2017-11-08.jpg|Jaina in Kul Tiras (WoW: Battle for Azeroth) Videos none|left|480 px Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: Heroes of the Storm: Im Rampenlicht - Jaina Prachtmeer Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Mensch NSC Kategorie:Düstermarschen NSC Kategorie:Kirin Tor NSC Kategorie:Dalaran NSC Kategorie:Menschenmagier NSC Kategorie:Kul Tiras NSC Kategorie:Magier NSC Kategorie:Haus Prachtmeer Kategorie:Boss